Warriors:Wild Side
by BronyFanGirlHoof
Summary: As you may know the five clans which are Riverclan,Shadowclan,Windclan,Thunderclan,and Skyclan but there another clan that you didn't know as this clan is a clan like no other,as they are different from the other clans as they call them selves,Wild Side as they live on the true wild side. As this is there tale to become true cats who can live in the world where they fight.
1. Chapter 1

**This my very first Warriors Fanfiction,so I hope you enjoy. :3**

* * *

_As you may know the five clans which are Riverclan,Shadowclan,Windclan,Thunderclan,and Skyclan but there another clan that you didn't know as this clan is a clan like no other,as they are different from the other clans as they call them selves,Wild Side as they live on the true wild side._

_As this is there tale to become true cats who can live in the world where they fight for everything._

* * *

_In the Barns:_

There was a battle starting as two tall warriors of Wild Side who were both toms had there claws out,and was ready to attack at each other at any second,as the tall tom on the left was a grey tom with white spots on his whole body as he had a black eye spots on both of his eyes as his eyes were shining dark teal as he had a long tail,as the other tall tom was a grey tom as well but didn't had white spots on his body as he had black stripes on his back and tail as the tip of his tail was white,as his front paws were both white as he had a bobtail as his eyes were dark crimson.

"Come at me,Squirreldawn!"Said Splashheart who was the tom on the left,as Squirreldawn leaped at Splashheart as he pin him down in seconds,as Splashheart let out a yowl,"Get off of me you fat,Tom!"Splashheart said as he then bite Squirreldawn's right paw as He got off of him as Splashheart let out a snarl as he charged at Squirreldawn.

A all brown tom who was a elder,who had Crimson eyes leaped in front of Splashheart,"Stop!"Featherslash growled as Splashheart stopped in his tracks as he snarled at the elder,"Ugh not you again!"Splashheart meowed as he started to groom his self."You know that Wildstar hates it when you fight cats for no reason"Featherslash said as he swiped at Splashheart's right ear as Splashheart let out a soft yowl as half of his right ear was gone."You know better than to even mess with me,you Fox dung of a warrior as I can't believe Wildstar made you a warrior"Featherslash said as he whipped his tail in Splashheart's face as he leaped up on the roof of one of the abandon twolegs' Home.

Featherslash bowed down to a cream she cat who ears were both white as all of her paws where white as her tail was white and grey as she had scars all over her body as her eyes were Bright yellow as she was Wildstar,"Featherslash was is it that you came to me for?"She said in a cold voice as Featherslash then sat down."Wildstar,I think we should move out of the barns as this place doesn't have munch prey for our clan as the Loners and Rouges live here too,as They had been killing our kits for many moons"Featherslash said as Wildstar sighed as she leaped off the roof.

"ALL WILD SIDE CATS,FOLLOW ME AS WE ARE MOVING NOW!"Wildstar shouted as a small group of cats followed her as they then leaping into the lake as they were heading for looked around as it was already night as Wildstar and her clan leaped at the trees as the queens grabbed there kits,as Wildstar then stopped as she then saw Shadowclan's camp,Featherslash then leaped at the branch where Wildstar was at,"Why are we stopping Wildstar?"He asked as Wildstar shake her head as she then leaped some more in the trees.

Wildstar then stopped as she and her clan stopped as they were at a twoleg's home as Wildstar and her clan walked inside the house as it was empty as the whoever had been in here had moved away as her whole clan,can fit in the house as they rest there paws at there new home for now.

_In the morning:_

Squirreldawn yawned as he then stretched his body as he then looked around at his clan, as they were all mushed up together as he sighed,But he then jumped as there was Shadowclan cats at the front door as they were hissing and snarling,as Squirreldawn let out a loud hiss as his clan then woke up as they were surprised by the Shadowclan cats."Who are you Fox Dung cats doing in our Territory!"A Shadowclan cat said as Shadowclan then leaped at Wild Side,as the battle then started as Shadowclan had more cats than Wild Side had.

The twoleg's House was getting rippled apart as some of the battle went outside as Wildstar was getting her tail beat badly,"Wildstar we are out numbered we need to retreat before we lose anymore lives"Featherslash said as he was side by side with Wildstar as she coughed up blood as they were both on the roof,Then in a flash Splashheart tackled the warriors that were in front of Featherslash and Wildstar. Splashheart was panting as he looked at Featherslash,"Wildstar don't retreat as that will just make us look weak,as Featherslash is just trying to ruin our Clan's Honor!"Splashheart growled at Featherslash.

"I'm not,don't listen to him as he just some Young Mouse brain of a tom as I have a whole life of experience as Splashheart only has just little of Experience"Featherslash hissed at Splashheart as Wildstar let out a loud growl at the two toms."That a Enough out of you two as I'm sick of you toms fighting as I won't retreat as My clan needs a home"Wildstar said as she leaped off the roof as,Splashheart let out a sly grin at Featherslash as the elder rolled his eyes,"Well it looks like Experience isn't everything,isn't it Old Fool"Splashheart said as he followed after Wildstar as Featherslash follow the young Warrior.

Squirreldawn was being chased by six apprentices who were all she cats as Splashheart stopped in his tracks when he saw this as he let out a chuckle,as he then ran side by side with Squirreldawn,"Well it looks like the all and powerful Squirreldawn can't take on some weak female apprentices,what a sight for me to tell Crowspeckle about this"Splashheart said in a teasing voice as Squirreldawn gave him a glare."Don't you dare tell Crowspeckle about this,Splashheart you know that I like her"Squirreldawn said as Splashheart pushed Squirreldawn out of the way as He leaped at the Six aprrentices.

Splashheart grabbed one of the apprentices as he throw the cat to Squirreldawn as Squireldawn rippled at the cat's eyes as the cat then turn blind as Squirreldawn then kicked it in the water for it to down,as the other apprentices ran off."Wow what a bunch of Cowards,I'm I right or what,Splashheart!"Squirreldawn said as Splashheart let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

After many hours,Shadowclan retreated as Wildstar stand up proud as she let out a loud meows in victory as her clan join in her meows,Featherslash walked over to Wildstar's side as he then fell down as Wildstar stop meowing in victory as she sniffed Featherslash's body as he was still breathing as She grabbed his neck as she was heading for Shadowclan's camp.

Wild Side charged into Shadowclan's camp as Shadowclan were surprised that the clan that had beat them in a battle,wanted there own camp as they already took there honor,Wildstar dropped Featherslash down on the ground as she looked at the shadowclan Cats as she flatten her ears as she let out a growl,as Shadowclan grabbed there wounded cats as they were all up a corner."You must be Shadowclan,As My clan is Wild Side as this is now our camp so get out or Die!"Wildstar growled as her small bunch of a clan growled with her as Wildstar licked the blood off of her Right claw as Shadowclan's leader let out a sigh as Shadowclan then ran our of there old territory,as this territory is now Wild Side's Territory.

_In the afternoon:_

Wildstar leaped on the highrock as she let out a loud growl as her clan gather in camp as they all sat down as Featherslash lay down in the entrance of the Medicine Cat's Den,as a White she cat who had amber spots on her tail and her front right paw being amber and her right ear being amber as well as her eyes were Brown,As the she cat sat down by Featherslash's right side."Featherslash are you alright?"Crowspeckle who was the Medicine cat,"Crowspeckle it just that,Wildstar and me are just not as close as we used to be"Featherslash sighed,"Featherslash,Wildstar is adult she cat now and she is a leader of our clan as she can't follow on what a Elder says anymore"Crowspeckle said in a soft voice.

"I know Crowspeckle but she the cat that I took care after her parents got kill by Windclan cats,as she like a Daughter to me"Featherslash said as he let out a sigh as Crowspeckle looked at the elder,"Featherslash you just need to have faith in her"Crowspeckle said as Featherslash looked at Crowspeckle and nodded his head in agreement."As all you may know,That we have now finally found a home to call ours as I want all cats on alert to make sure Shadowclan doesn't come back,as I know Shadowclan will not give up so easily"Wildstar said,"But today is a new age for Us as we will Show these other clans that Wild Side isn't just some wanna be clan,as We will show them true FEAR!"she said as her clan cheered as they let out meows.

"As I'm proud to said that I must choose our first deputy of our clan"Wildstar said as all the warriors stand up proud as Splashheart had a sly grin on his face again,"I already know it's going to be,so don't waste your time Squirreldawn"Splashheart said Squirreldawn looked at Splashheart,"It can maybe be you as any warrior can be deputy"Squirreldawn said."I'm proud to say that Wild Side's Deputy is Squirreldawn!"Wildstar said as every cat cheered for Squirreldawn but Splashheart.

_What,that fool got to become deputy and I didn't!_ Splashheart thought to his self as he let out a huff as he walked over to the medicine cat's Den,as he sat down by Crowspeckle,"Um Splashheart are you alright?"She said as Splashheart looked at the she,_Hmm if he takes my Position then I will just take the she cat he likes if he wants to play dirty then as I can play dirty._

"I'm fine it's just that I just wanted to sit by the Lovely Medicine cat"Splashheart said in a smooth voice as Crowspeckle blushed at the flattering tom,as she turned around from Splashheart,as He gave a crooked smile as Featherslash looked at the two as he knew Splashheart was up to something as Splashheart never flatter a she cat but Wildstar.

* * *

**So that all for now,as I hope you like and give me tips to make it better,:3.**


	2. Chapter 2

_In Riverclan/Shadowclan's camp:_

Bramblepaw a light brown tabby she cat who whole front and back right leg was all white as her right ear was also white,as she had Glittering Jade colored eyes as her nose was blushing pink colored as she was a member of Shadowclan was sleeping in the Apprentice den of the a amber tabby who tail had grey and white pattern stripes as his eyes were Dark yellow as his right paw was white,as he let out a loud growl as Bramblepaw yawned as she looked at the entrance of the den to see Soarblaze's emotionless face staring at her.

"Bramblepaw it's time for your first lesson in Apprentice training as I don't want the leader to get on my tail again,so get up!"He hissed at Bramblepaw as she rolled her eyes as the she walked out of the den as she stretched her long and slim body,with her fluffy tail going side to side."Let's get going as I have to show you the Clans"He said as Bramblepaw followed him as they ran out of the over populated camp full of put his tail in front of Bramblepaw as she stopped in her tracks,"What wrong?"She asked as he looked around as they were under the dock by the Barns and Windclan."Bramblepaw stay silent as some Windclan cats may hear you or even worse a Badger may hear us,as this is Windclan as they live in open spaces."Soarblaze said as Bramblepaw sniffed the smell coming from Windclan.

"What does it smell,like Bramblepaw"Soarblaze said as She turned her head to him,"It smells like Hares,crows and some squirrels"She purred as they then got out of under the dock,as they then started to run."Whoa this breeze is strong,Soarblaze!"She purred in happiness as she felt the strong breeze in her fur while she ran as she felt like a free bird,flying in the huge blue sky.

"Bramblepaw stop!"He yelled to stop Bramblepaw from going in Wild Side's Territory but it was too late,When Bramblepaw finally heard Soarblaze she stopped in her tracks as she looked at her old Territory as the smells of this place made her feel safe and warm.

_Why did we lose this place,after all my clan's first leader found this place as this new clan should just GO ALREADY!_

Bramblepaw then leaped at a branch in a tree as Soarblaze followed the Apprentice into the Territory,"Bramblepaw we shouldn't be here,You know very well that we lost this Territory in a fair battle."He whispered to Bramblepaw."No I don't know very well,as I was just a 5 moons Old then as all I could do is watch the battle as My mother took me to safety."Bramlepaw snarled at the Shadowclan Warrior as Soarblaze just huffed as he then rolled his eyes,as He then grabbed Bramblepaw's Neck as Bramblepaw started to struggle to get free as she made them both fall off the branch_._

Soarblaze dragged the Apprentice to a Dock in the territory that was by Thunderclan's Borders,He then let go of Bramblepaw's neck as she gave him a glare ,as he ignored her when he then heard some noises,as Bramblepaw was silent as well as she looked around to see what was making the Noises.

The Ones who were making the noises was Splashheart,Squirreldawn with some Apprentices,with the two tall toms,as Soarblaze was at unease to see the cats who took his clan's Territory as He wanted to leap at them,to at least kill one of them to let all his rage and anger out,as Bramblepaw turned to Soarblaze as she could tell rage and anger in the tom as He was in a pouncing stance,as She then did what he was doing after all He is her Mentor so he should know what he was doing.

"C'mon Splashheart,don't be such of grump all the time as It is our job to train them after all,We have more Apprentices than Warriors in our Clan"Squirreldawn hissed at Splashheart as the tom just gave the Deputy a glare."Whatever,I just want to get this over with,as Quickly as I can"Splashheart growled as he then caught the scent of Shadowclan cats,as He let out a loud growls.

"What is it?"Squirreldawn asked as Splashheart just ignored him as the tom was getting closer and closer to the dock near by,as Squirreldawn and the Apprentices followed as Squirreldawn had the apprentices Crookedpaw,Raggedpaw,Brokenpaw,Lightningpaw,and the two female Apprentices Owlpaw and Spottedpaw.

"Ugh can we just go back to camp,already as I don't want to be here with you Old Cats."Muttered Crookedpaw the dark brown tabby tom who Ears were all Pure dark shining black as His eyes were Glittering aqua colored,as His nose was Blushing pink colored.

"Crookedpaw watch your Tongue,as You don't want Wildstar to make you clean the elders' den,do you?" Squirreldawn growled at the Apprentice as Crookedpaw rolled his eyes."Attack!" Soarblaze shouted as He and Bramlepaw leaped up in the air as Soarblaze had pin down Splashheart,as Bramlepaw had tackled on top of Crookedpaw.

"Stop this Bloodsehd,now!" Shouted a Voice as Soarblaze,Squirreldawn,Bramblepaw,Owlpaw,Spottedpaw,Splashheart,Crookedpaw,Lightningpaw,Raggedpaw,Broeknpaw then in seconds were pin down.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
